Matsuri Tokugawa
|autograph= Matsuri_Autograph.png }} まつり|Tokugawa Matsuri}} is one of the new idols introduced in THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! series. She is voiced by Ayaka Suwa. Appearance Personality A 19-year-old girl who likes to call herself a princess, Matsuri is another complex case. She has a colorful personality. She always talks in a fancy way, referring to herself in the third person (Matsuri, Princess Matsuri, or just Princess) and acts like a cheerful and innocent princess, oblivious to the way of the world. She also has talent in pretty much everything she tries hands on. For example, in the soccer event she does a hat trick with a knuckle shot, in baseball, she does a home-run and triple play while claiming that she didn't know anything about baseball. In the cycling race event, she takes the lead while humming and didn't even drop a sweat. There are some hints that she is much deeper than just the innocent princess image she always portrays. Firstly, while she always acts oblivious, she actually always observes her surroundings and always takes care of her fellow idols, such as how she worries about Megumi Tokoro, who always prefers to "let her friends shine while she supports them from the shadows", and advises her that it’s fine to take more spotlight while still helping her friends. She also often directs the Producer's attention to an idol that needs it. When she's doing great at everything while claiming that she doesn't train, there are some hints that she actually does train herself very hard beforehand (though, that doesn't make her achievements any less amazing), and might be forcing herself to act fine when she's actually very tired. For example, during the Namassuka!? 365 Idol Produce event, it's revealed that her self-confessed love for marshmallows is fake; she hates them and said she liked them because they're perfectly fluffy and cute like her princess persona. However, she refused to admit that to her fans or fellow idols, since that would ruin their image of her. When the Producer gets close to her, she starts to open her heart to him and drops the princess act sometimes. When that happens, her way of talking will become more normal and mature (from “Princes Matsuri” to just “I”). It can be assumed that Matsuri is a very wise, mature, and caring girl who (for whatever reason) decides to act like an innocent princess (though with her special acting skills, some fans think that it might actually be the other way around). Matsuri also doesn't like to talk about her family name, Tokugawa (which is the same as the family that ruled Japan as the shogun from the end of Sengoku era to the end of Edo era (almost 300 years), so it made fans think that she might be a descendant of this family) and says that it's not important. Background Relationships Appelations Etymology Quotes Stats Trivia *Matsuri also has a little sister who she seems to love very much, as revealed in the Summer Festival event dialogue where she said that she catches all the goldfish in the goldfish stand for her sister. *According to her in-game conversation with Emily Stewart, Matsuri currently lives in a “foreign land 30 minutes away from the office by train”. Her room is full of manga. *Matsuri regards Tomoka Tenkubashi as her equal and rival. *Matsuri along with Kotoha Tanaka, Fuka Toyokawa, and Emily Stewart made a cameo at the end of THE IDOLM@STER MOVIE: Beyond the Brilliant Future!. *Matsuri, with her almost superhuman talent at everything, is regarded as a god-tier character (or a final boss) which is often used in both serious and comical situations. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Princess Stars